Outpost
|Food Cost = |Special Parts = |parts food cost = |parts time = 30m |image = outpost.png |location = Tinker Island |inhabitants = Natives|Locations = Brushland}}Outpost is the location that is unlocked after you finish exploring Pines. After finishing exploring the outpost, you will then unlock the Brushland. Walkthrough Approaching the Outpost * Your expedition approaches the outskirts of the settlement you saw from the pine tree. * It is clearly primitive, you can see people in wild native clothing walking around the mud huts. * The size of the settlement is small, there are only a handful of buildings and inhabitants, it must be an outpost at best. How do you proceed? # Scout #* You decide to scout out the outpost first, before deciding on other decisions. #* Camouflage #* You are then required to use 50 to camouflage so that you can scout without being detected by the Natives. You then attach some branches to your clothing and cover, your faces with mud. Soon you manage to blend in with the environment and is ready for your scouting mission. Which part of the outpost you would like to focus on? #*# Natives #*#* You inspect the natives, They are dark-skinned and wear animal fur for clothing. They don't look particularly fierce, but it's hard to tell if they are hostile or friendly towards strangers.Back #*# Culture #*#* The culture of the islanders seems to primitive tribal. Their tools and weapons are fashioned out of stone and wood. You can see multiple stone idols. The natives seem to worship something. Back #*# Outpost #*#* You inspect the outpost itself, it has a simple palisade, inside are a couple mud huts. There are rising columns of smoke, something is definitely cooking, you smell the sweet scent of roasted meat. You can then choose to steal the meat or not. #*#* Back #*#* Steal (For best outcome, do NOT steal the meat.) # Raid #* You will be thrown into battle with a guard (moderate-low HP, moderate Attack, ?/10 hit chance). # Hi -> ''Choose this option to proceed.'' #* Sometimes a simple "Hi" can do wonders. You approach the gate of the outpost slowly, without weapons and with your hands up. It doesn't take the natives long to notice you. They send a party of warriors to intercept you. Staying put, the guards approach carefully, with their spears pointed at you. They then search you thoroughly and they find: #*# Nothing #*#* After a long search they found nothing and greeted you with a warm welcome. #*#*# Greet #*#*#* When you greet, the villagers lets you pass into their outpost. #*#*# Gift (500 ) #*#*#* The natives accept your gift and welcome you into their camp. They then offer you Meat (4000 ) in return for your generosity. #*#*# Gift (200 ) #*#*#* The Natives accept your gift and they seem to be offering you either training of your skills, Materials or shelter for the night. #*#*#*# Train -> ''Choose this option for best outcome.'' #*#*#*#* The natives teach you some of their ways. #*#*#*#* You gain +20 to all your survivor's stats. #*#*#*# Shelter #*#*#*#* The natives asked you to stay for the night and your survivors feel refreshed #*#*#*#* You gain +300 for all your survivors. Your survivors get +50 Maximum as well. #*#*#*# Materials #*#*#*#* The natives give you the materials that you require. (10k , 9k , and 8k ) #* Pork #** Having Stolen Pork causes you to fight the guard (moderate-low HP, moderate Attack, ?/10 hit chance). The Aftermath * You try to communicate with the natives, but it's futile, they don't understand a word. They won't be of much use to you. * You may now explore the outpost and take any resources you find. Tribal Religion? * As you search the outpost thoroughly, you start finding more and more strange idols. * The islanders built a lot of them, a religious cult is probably a huge part of the island culture. * Investigating the statues, you come closer to one of the better preserved idols. You are shocked by the realization * Dark leathery skin, slim arms, hands with four fingers, long legs and as tall as a human. And that gaze... The Idol is a crude depiction of the creature you saw in the Canyon! You have no doubts about it. * Have the natives really been worshiping the monstrous entities? Did they have contact or have the villagers seen the beings and feared them? (Choose either one of the options.) # Contact #* You doubt they had contact with that being. It was clearly hostile, these natives would have been terrified of it. The low detail of the idols also tells you the villagers have not seen one of these beings up close. # Fear #* Fear must been a strong motivator since all the idols are hideous to look at The villagers must have thought that making these idols would appease these monsters. You can only imagine what horrible events must have happened to the natives on this island. Finding Shells * In one of the containers of the outpost you find a number of . You remember stories about primitive tribes using these as currency. * Maybe if you get the chance you can use them to trade with the natives of this island. * You get 10 . Forage-able Items Found Special Parts Category:Locations